Ultraviolet
by TiaTodd
Summary: I love--" Chad barely began, when suddenly the world paused. You've never seen Sonny like this.


**Beforehand, I just want to state that I don't believe in what I'm writing. This part of the author's note will make more sense after you read.**

**Summary: "I love--" Chad barely began, when suddenly the world paused. You've never seen Sonny like this.  
**

**This is a oneshot, again, so please don't ask for any more.**

**If you do want to see something I am working on, though, check out my story on FictionPress (take out the space): **[fictionpress .com/s/2782305/1/Fairytale]** It's a lot less trippy, trust me.  
**

* * *

"Sonny, I really wanna…get this out there…" Chad began, looking considerably less confident than usual. "Um…"

"Yeah, Chad?" Sonny said, trying to smother her confusion by being more perky than usual. This caused Chad to become more awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck, carefully looking everywhere else in the prop house instead of Sonny.

"Forget it." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" she cried, grabbing his wrist, pulling him back. His eyes connected weakly with hers and he looked away. "Chad…I want to know."

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but Sonny's hard stare made it clear there was no option. Sonny let go of his arm, crossed her own two, and stepped closer to Chad. The longing in his eyes made him look about to melt and he leaned back against the wall for support. Sonny's face became perplexed.

"Are you okay, Chad?" she asked softly, putting one hand on his arm. Chad's eyes widened. "You look like you're gonna faint."

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Yeah, I feel like it, too," before turning to face her. "Sonny, I've wanted to tell you this from the first fake date…"

Chad really did look about to pass out. Sonny took the liberty of wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, helping him stand upright at the same time. He swayed when she let go, but when he stood still his old coolness came back and he placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders, the seriousness in his face broken only by his half-smirk.

"Sonny, I love—"

The world blurred. Chad's face became too bright to look at. His words gave way to the rushing of a waterfall and Sonny's skin became ice, her insides melting into lava. She staggered backwards, expecting Chad to catch her, to wake her up, to kiss her and say she was okay…because she loved him, too. She'd awaited this moment for so long and now it was gone.

She felt about to puke; to puke and then die. A sickly feeling spread from her stomach, one she could not smother by pressing against it with her numb hands. She couldn't see or hear or think straight.

The rushing stopped. The colors halted and vanished. She was falling.

She landed on something soft and cold after what seemed five minutes, but still she could see nothing…except…a distant light. No, it was a shadow; a shadow emitting light in a color Sonny had never seen before. The shadow grew and, though its beyond-violet rays seemed miles off, they blinded her.

She could only describe the color as a deep violet mixed with the taste of strawberries, the sound of a willow in the wind, and the feel of silk on the skin. That's what it looked like, though she wasn't sure how.

Drawing still near, the shadow took on a humanoid form, finally stopping right in front of Sonny before she realized it was not an actual person, but a shadow.

"Dear me, dear me…" a voice said. It was hard to decipher as male or female and seemed to be talking from Sonny's head, but she realized it must have been coming from the shadow as it shook its head. "This _has_ gone too far…"

"What do you mean?" Sonny tried to say, but her voice came out garbled, like what she imagined fog would sound like if you could hear it.

"Don't try to speak," the shadow said. "Just close your eyes and relax. They will erase your memory and give you a new one, and you will be put into a new story."

Sonny did her best to stand up, but wobbled and sunk into whatever she was standing on. "What are you saying?" she thought. "What do you mean 'story'? I like it here. I _like_ my story. And I love Chad…"

"Yes, yes, which is exactly what should not have happened. Yes, I can hear your thoughts," the voice added, sensing Sonny's shock. "Do not try to understand any of this. It will only confuse you beyond repair."

"Wait, so…is this like…reincarnation or something? Because I don't believe in any of that…"

"No, it is not. It is simply placing you in a different story."

Sonny thought wordlessly for a moment. "Are you…like…a god or something?"

The light around the shadow shuddered. "I am not a god, nor am I God. God is much bigger than I. I simply control this realm of existence."

Sonny's head swam. This was too much to take in. She needed a fact to hold on to.

"I told you, do not try to understand. It's all easier if you relax and let them put you in a different story."

"No!" Sonny almost shouted, then thought, when her voice came out garbled again. "I want to stay there! I want to be with Chad! I don't see what's so wrong with…"

"Believe me, it's worse than you know. Now relax and let them—"

"Who is 'them'? Who are 'they'?"

"Do not try to understand," the voice repeated with annoying patience. "Now relax and—"

Sonny jumped. She did not know how, but she jumped. A faint prick of light like a star hung above her and she soared toward it. What she saw there made her want to die.

In the ceiling of this place (for Sonny had no better word for it) was a circular window, only the "glass" was made of something not solid, liquid, gaseous, or even plasmatic. This was not what shocked Sonny, however. Beyond the window, she saw the face of Chad exactly as she had left him…but in his arms was another girl.

"I love you too, Chad," the girl said in a voice exactly like Sonny.

"Cut!" someone else called.

"Wait, what?" Sonny thought, watching the shadow rise from the corner of her eye. "Who yelled cut? It didn't sound like…"

"No it did not. That is because the director of _So Random!_ doesn't exist. Nor does Mr. Condor, or Tawni, or Chad…"

"Of course he exists! That's him right there!"

As if on cue, Chad began to talk. "I love you, Sonny."

She wanted to wash away. "She's not…she's not Sonny…I'm Sonny…"

"No you're not. You are nameless. When they give you a new memory, your name will be Demi."

Sonny wanted to cry, but couldn't seem to feel her eyes. "I'm not nameless! My name is Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper loves me and this is all just a bad dream…"

"No, it is not."

"Well even if it isn't you could at least tell me it is so I'm not so upset when I wake up and find out I'm a completely different person! Why does this even need to happen, anyway?"

The shadow did not hesitate a second. "As you are mortal and even human, you will never begin to comprehend this. Now come and they will erase your memory and give you a new one and place you in another story."

Sonny turned her head back to Chad, stared longingly, and reluctantly followed the shadow to where she had fallen before.

"Lay down." Sonny complied. "Relax and close your eyes. You will remember nothing."

**Disclaimer: I do not own SwaC or the characters in it. I own the shadow in this particular fic, but she/he's nothing special.**


End file.
